Another Day at School
by phwee yami hobo
Summary: YAOI one-shot It's another day at school, Jou goes on a quest for drinks and things happen on the way SJ,RB,MO,MM,YYY,


Notes: Just a funny little one-shot story,

Rating: PG

Pairings: Seto/Jou, Ryou/Bakura,Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Mokuba/Otogi, Isis/Mai

Summary: Just a normal lunch hour

Title: Another day at School

Disclaimer: Not mine

Reviews: Yes PLEASE!

Start Story

It was just another school day, a Monday in fact –the worst kind of school day for there to be. On the roof eight boys normally sat –at this moment there are only seven-, this was their place, in the summer it was scorching hot, and they would shift with the shadow to keep them cool, and in the winter they would sit in the stairs that led to the outside world and chat about ...things. These boys would chatter on and on about anything under the sun, moon, or assorted things that could be found under rocks.

"My leg is asleep," Ryou whined and glared at the exposed pale limb, he was sitting with his legs out in from of him, on a school jacket so the gravel on the roof would not hurt his thighs, as his short school uniform skirt didn't cover them. The equally silver haired boy beside him, looked at the leg and a slow grin crossed his face, making him look, evil and dead sexy at the same time. Taking a quick bite of the banana he was eating Bakura poked Ryou's leg, the skirt clad boy squeaked, closing his eyes to the fire that ran up his leg.

"You jerk!" He cried, The others laughed, it was all fun anyone could see this, after all it was Bakura who had willingly surrendered his coat to be sat on.

"That wasn't very nice Bakura" Yugi frowned, he was sitting across from the two, as the seven of them formed a loose circle, he sat beside his older and more...mature friend- Yami. Who was currently laughing along with the rest at the Ryou's expense.

"No it wasn't, but it was funny" Malik commented, his sun tanned face lit with a goofy grin; he sat beside Yami and his own double, Marik, who sat beside Bakura.

"OW!" Bakura yelped and uncharacteristic look of surprise flitting across him previously smirking face.

"No, that was" Marik commented, he was commenting on the latest turn of events, Ryou smirking back at Bakura – not moving his sleeping leg- and holding a pen, Bakura had a purple line that went down the side of his face.

"Ryou," Yugi said in a scolding tone of voice, but seriously who was going to listen to a walking talking hedgehog?

"Why you little" Bakura growled and launched himself at the still armed boy the two of them went rolling off his coat and into the sunlight that heated the area beyond their sanctuary of shade.

Jou, the seventh present member of their little gang watched with amusement; all that could be seen of the grappling pair was the flashes of long pale leg and the darker blue panted legs of is lover.

The cries of 'whaaa! My leg!' 'ouch my hair' 'Bakuraaaa move your hand!' faded into the back round as the remaining five turned to each other; they were used to things like this, but not before Yugi got one more exasperated eye roll in.

Jou took another sip of his drink; the Pepsi was cold, helping him alleviate the drenching heat that had covered their school like a blanket. The air conditioning seemed to do nothing to fight such a deep heat, but it was a valiant effort.

"Jou..." Yami turned to said boy, eyes big in an imitation of his other half, a bad one but a try none the less. Jou edged away from the face, it wasn't the least bit cute, kind of creepy in fact, could people's eyes DO that?

"...What?" Jou asked, Malik had gone back to staring at the opened that book in front of him, dusk eyes flying over the words attempting to absorb them into the deepest recesses of his brain, one hand digging in his bag for another pen, Ryou had stolen his. Marik was busy picking at the better bits of Ryou and Bakura's abandoned lunches, humming to himself as he did so.

"Will you go to the vending machine and pick up a iced tea for me please, Yami tossed a dollar at the golden boy, Marik opened Malik's bag for him fished out a dollar.

"Chips for him" He said before he went back to Bakura's a lunch.

"Root beer for me!" Ryou squeaked form the area he had rolled to; he sat up for a moment so all could see the purple moustache forcefully drawn on him by Bakura. Jou sighed, it looked like he was gong no questions asked,

"You want anything Bakura? Yugi?" The small spiky boy shook his head, whether it was to the moustache or in answer to his question he didn't bother to ask- less to carry.

"Nope- ahh!" Bakura yelped as Ryou launched his revenge and his plan to make Bakura wear matching pen marks.

"I hope you know I'm only going cause I need to pee" Jou glared at Yami, he was NOT going to play fetch.

"Yeah, yeah" Yami waved a hand airily, "get going slave"

"Have fun" Jou stopped mid step and blinked at Malik,

"Doing what?"

"Going wee, what else?" Malik wasn't even looking at him as he said this.

"..." Jou wad always wondered about Malik, on the surface he seemed normal, but get to know him and...he uses words like wee...

Jou was waved away cheerfully by Yugi. Compared to the slightly windy roof, the school felt like a sauna, he walked down the flight of stairs that would lead to the basement and the vending machines. The stairwell up to the roof wasn't a commonly used one, especially the part between the third floor and the roof, really only traveled by him and his friends. Lo and behold there were two boys standing here now, both with long silky, overly-cared for black hair. He didn't need to see their faces, to know who they were, not that he could see their faces, they were quite tightly wound together. The smaller boy had his arms round the other one's neck and the older one around the small ones waist.

"Hey Mokie-chan, hey Otogi," at the sound of his voice they slowly parted, Mokuba didn't open him eyes but Otogi glanced at Jou, emerald eyes dancing.

"What's up dog?" Jou

sighed, he was never going to live that down...ever, he was like the chicken that thought the sky was falling forever branded as...a canine.

"Hey, Jou-kun" He liked this one out of the two of them much better, Mokuba was a nice kid, a year younger then Ryou and Yugi, who were the youngest of their group. He also happened to be the little brother of someone very important to Jou. Mokuba and Jou's groups rarely ever crossed, Mokuba was a little social butterfly, and everyone knew and loved him, while his brother liked to keep his friends to a minimum and close. Whether or not Seto knew about Otogi and Mokuba's relationship or just pretended not to know was often speculated.

"Have you seen Seto?" Seto was the last member of their little rooftop eight, Jou's significant other. He hadn't been there at lunch today and now that a chunk on the precious free time had worn away and the tall boy had yet to show. Jou wasn't worried, just mildly curious; if anyone knew where the older boy had scampered off to Mokie would.

"Nope" Mokuba shook his head; the fluffy black mass that lived on his head whipped slightly form side to side; caught the light and shimmered a rainbow of colours. Jou had managed to check his habit of staring at Mokuba's hair long ago but still felt the urge every now and then, it wasn't his fault- it was pretty! "If you see Nii-chan, tell him I'm going to study at Otogi's after school" Mokuba gave him a purely innocent grin that left nothing to the imagination as to what kind of studying he was going to be doing.

"Sexy fun with text books" Otogi deadpanned, he knew they would get their homework done, eventually; after all he was supposed to be Mokuba's tutor, being a year older and all smart and stuff. Mokuba giggled,

"I'll tell him you are studying Anatomy" Jou laughed with them and went on his way down the stairs again.

The next person he ran into was a woman, a teacher to be exact.

"Good afternoon Sensai" Jou chirped, the teacher a blond woman with wavy hair that went half way down her back, purple eyes and a habit for wear clothes deemed inappropriate by the principle.

"Hello Jou" Mai was her name, Valentine-sensai if you happened to be her student. Jou was about to pass right on by when she stopped him. "Actually Jou when are you going to come in for that quiz you missed last week?" She raised a finely trimmed eyes brow at the golden boy, not really expecting and answer but liking to watch her students squirm none the less.

"Mai-san?" a soft voice interrupted Mai's torture, and Jou began to look for the next way out of this conversation. It happened to come in the form of their librarian, new to the school this year, part time supply teacher and Malik's older sister- Isis Ishtar.

"Why hello Isis, it's nice to see you" Mai let her eyes roam over Isis, wondering what called the strict woman up from her den of books.

"I was wondering if you were free for lunch," Isis said looking purposely away from the blonde teacher. Jou had the sudden feeling like he was seeing something he wasn't supposed to. Taking the golden chance that followed Isis's statement he quickly announced his departure.

"I'll see you in class Sensai!" He then continued down the stairs over his shoulder he herd Mai's voice saying 'I'm free where did you have in mind?'

Three friends and one sister later he found himself in front on the glowing machine that announced that he had made half of his trip. In front of the machine a tall drop dead sexy brown haired teen sat deep in thought, comparing the wonders of Pepsi versus Mountain dew, oh the choices.

"Hey sexy what's going on?" Seto looked up at the sound of a familiar voice and smiled slightly.

"...Nothing really" Seto cast his gaze back at the machine still not sure if he wanted Pepsi or Mountain dew, his decision was made when a tanned hand hit the Pepsi button and a bottle of life giving brown caffeine imbedded liquid was dispensed. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Yeah, so where were you?" Jou walked up to the chip machine and looked at the selection, what had Malik/Marik wanted?

"Just trying to get something from the library, but it was closed" Seto frowned and leaned against the machine.

"You don't say" Jou chuckled and picked up the chips, then stood in front of Seto, who was leaning against the machine. "How much to pass?"

"One kiss," Seto smirked at him, with Seto leaning they were roughly eye level, Jou smiled back, they were like this but only when they were alone; Mokie didn't count. Jou paid his toll, a couple times actually before the click of shoes came around the corner and they broke off, Jou to pay for his drinks and Seto to wait by the door that would bring them back up to their cooler haven. The drinks were blessedly cold and he gave one to Seto to carry the remainder to the way up the stairs. Once near the top he remembered the smaller Kaiba.

"Oh! I saw your brother,"

"What did he have to say," Seto blinked, he hadn't had the chance to see his own little brother all day- the little imp could be very difficult to track down.

"He is going over to Otogi's to study after school" Jou smirked to himself and silently added 'Anatomy'.

"Really..." Seto trailed off, he didn't quite know what to say, Mokie had been going over for tutoring almost everyday of the week now.

Just as they entered the rooftop a cool breeze swept by and washed away the clinging heat from inside the building. Ryou and Bakura were missing, so were their lunches, Malik had switched textbooks, Marik had somehow fitted earphones over his hair, Yami and Yugi were in a deep discussion about the biology of sharks.

"They don't sleep,"

"Don't they? Why not"

"Well they breath by moving, if they stopped they would die and so they don't sleep!"

"But..."

"Did you get the chips?" Malik asked when he noticed that Jou was there, Jou tossed the bag, but it was Marik who caught it, opened the bag and fed a chip to Malik, Jou could only shake his head in wonder. He then handed the iced tea to Yami, and put the root beer down on Bakura's jacket where Ryou sat. Seto sat down and rested against the wall, closing his ocean blue eyes, Jou sat down and snuggled up to his lover, resting his head on Seto's shoulder.

"Where did Ry and Bakura go?"

"They went to the bathroom to wash the pen off, probably wont see them again till the end of lunch" Malik shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips.

Speaking of which...

"I still need to pee!" Jou whined

"Have fun" Malik said eyes trained on the book again, yep just another day a school.


End file.
